<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>break down the walls by chaplaintappman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028099">break down the walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaplaintappman/pseuds/chaplaintappman'>chaplaintappman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Police, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killers, Work In Progress, author says fuck police btw, idk what to tag, investigators, there is blood and descriptive killling pls be careful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaplaintappman/pseuds/chaplaintappman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>A/N: this is on indefinite hiatus</strong>
</p><p>Sugawara Koushi had always been called a kid genius. He was the local police force's personal little Sherlock Holmes. With homework busting his brain, going to the police station to look at decades-old cold cases was like an extracurricular for him. A way to relieve his stress.</p><p>When Tokyo begins seeing a string of murders, the police department is forced into overdrive. Sugawara is sent to help their investigators by the police chief, letting the city borrow the little human computer.</p><p>Sugawara begins experiencing strange occurrences, on and off duty, and the Tokyo police chief begins to worry about the boy's safety. To make sure they can catch the killer, Sugawara is given a personal bodyguard by the name of Sawamura Daichi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's Go to Tokyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! this is my first haikyuu fic, so i hope you enjoy it!! please let me know if you find any errors :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"For the last time," he snarled, gripping the chair with white knuckles, "I am <em>not </em>a genius."</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>The police chief across from him sighed, and ran a hand down his face. "Sorry, sorry," he said, and laid his chin in his hand. "I always forget."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p><em>Of course this kid is a genius,</em> the chief thought, looking the boy in the face. <em>How many cases has he solved now? Twenty? Twenty-five?</em></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Sugawara stood up, huffing in annoyance as he did. "<span class="qualifier"> Just </span> because I can solve some puzzles," he spat, looking the chief dead in the eyes, "doesn't mean I'm a genius." He strode across the room and poured himself a glass of water from the sink. He leaned over it, staring into the water. "I'm not some lab rat, either, Takeda."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"Of course you're not," Takeda replied, turning his head to look at the boy's back. "I <span class="adverb"> really </span> wish you would consider my offer, though."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"For the last time!" Sugawara yelled, spinning around. The water in his cup sloshed, some spilling over the sides and onto his fingers.<em> "I will not be your police officer!"</em> His fingers tightened around the foam cup, squeezing it so the sides folded in. Before he knew it, his fingers broke through the foam and water spilled out the sides onto the floor. He <span class="adverb">quickly </span>tossed it into the sink and flicked his hand a few times to try to dry it off. <span class="hardreadability"> He stepped around the puddle on the floor and grabbed the door handle, starting to pull it open when Takeda gripped his shoulder</span>.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"At least stay on as an investigator," he begged. "Or a consultant. Something. I know you're still in college, but we can make it work, we always have." He tried to spin Sugawara around to face him, but he remained faced towards the door. "This city needs you, and you know it."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Sugawara sighed. His grip on the handle loosened, and his head dropped to stare at the ground. "I know," he whispered. "I <span class="qualifier"> just </span> wish that I could have been normal."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>And with that, he opened the door and tore out of his boss's grip, walking down the hall towards the door.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>All his life, Sugawara Koushi had <span class="passivevoice">been labeled </span>smart. Brilliant. A prodigy. A <em>genius</em>. And dear God in heaven, did he hate it.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>All his life, everyone he knew told him how he was "destined for great things". But no one wanted to listen to his ideas, his theories, his logic. <span class="hardreadability"> They wanted to make him do math worksheets, take high-level chemistry classes, go to university for physics</span>. Something great always meant something tangible, quantifiable. Something people could look at and say <em>"</em> <em>oh, I could never do that"</em>. He wanted to major in literature, <span class="qualifier"> maybe </span>philosophy. He enjoyed thinking and puzzles, not numbers and problems.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>That's why he had mailed the police about his take on some cold cases, back when he started high school. He found the puzzle aspect of them thrilling, entertaining almost. <span class="hardreadability"> That led to the police department bringing him on, right when his third year of high school started, consulting on cold cases</span>. <span class="hardreadability"> They used his logical thinking to help the officers break through walls, instead of physical power</span>.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>He was no better than any private eye. He knew that. They only liked him because he was free; and that was, by all means, fine by him. This was his little side project, something he could do <span class="adverb">simply </span>for his own joy. <span class="hardreadability"> His parents convinced him to major in biochemistry at university, instead of classic literature like he wanted</span>. He used to play volleyball in high school, but anymore he <span class="adverb">barely </span>found time for it. At times he <span class="adverb">dearly </span>missed it, the thrill of the game, the comradery, but his studying took up too much time. He tried to press the idea out of his mind when it came up, as he didn't have time for silly things like sports. That's why he agreed when the chief asked if he could recommend him to the police department by his university. The town wasn't far away, so the two chiefs knew each other well. Long story short, he <span class="passivevoice">was accepted </span>as a regular consultant, almost always on cold cases.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>He only wanted to be normal. The teasing he endured as a kid, for years, made him grow to hate his <em>ability</em>, as many described it. He tried his hardest to hide his knowledge, hide his brain. All he wanted were friends and a normal life. That's it.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Sugawara watched as his breath came out in a cloud in the cold, January air. It curled over itself, again and again, before disappearing. He let out another warm breath only to watch it dance in the air, twisting and turning around itself. Free.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>He preferred to walk home from the station; it was only a couple blocks away, and it was some of the only exercise he got. Once he quit volleyball after starting at university, he rarely had time to exercise. <span class="hardreadability"> He allowed himself a nighttime run on occasion, and sometimes he accompanied his friends to the gym to spot them</span>. He spent <span class="adverb">nearly </span>all his time studying, flipping burgers, or looking over case files.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>His apartment was right on the edge of campus. It was small, but he didn't mind--he lived with his best friend, and they could afford it, which was all that mattered. Anything was better than the dorms.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>He walked up the porch to the little house and let himself in, walking into the utter mess that it was. <span class="hardreadability"> They didn't have much furniture; they had moved their beds from home, along with an old armchair Sugawara's dad no longer wanted, and bought a TV</span>. There were a few chairs, plus the appliances that had come with the apartment. <span class="hardreadability"> Dishes were strewn across all the kitchen counters, textbooks covered the floor before the TV</span>. His bed was clean of misplaced items, but it was nowhere close to made.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p><span class="hardreadability"> He tossed the case file the chief had given him earlier onto the armchair, and proceeded to make himself some cereal for dinner</span>. He clicked the tv on from the kitchen counter, and it was already on the news channel. He may work at the police station, but he didn't see the big stories. He liked to keep up with current events.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"We have reports that the killer in Tokyo has struck again," announced the newscaster. Her hair <span class="passivevoice">was pulled </span>tight into a bun, and her face was <span class="adverb">nearly </span>expressionless. "This third victim was <span class="adverb"> similarly </span> killed, and <span class="passivevoice"> was found </span> in his apartment building behind me."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"Looks like Wonderboy is back," came a chuckle from the hallway. Sugawara looked up, spoon halfway to his mouth, to see a smiling face popped around the corner.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"Asahi!" Sugawara laughed, setting his spoon back into the bowl. "I'm sorry, were you asleep? Did I wake you up?"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Asahi walked into the kitchen and continued to smile. "No, I <span class="passivevoice"> was supposed </span> to be studying but I wasn't doing that either." He grabbed a cup and began to get a glass of water. He glanced at the TV, before looking back at his cup. "What're you watching?"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"The news," Sugawara responded, resuming eating his cereal. "There's been another murder in Tokyo."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"You always watch such depressing things," Asahi whined.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Sugawara had known Asahi since they were teenagers; they met on their volleyball team. Asahi was the only one Sugawara would let tease him about his "brilliance". Asahi had never judged him, and for that Sugawara was forever thankful. He was one of the few people who always treated him like a normal person, never a freak. There wasn't a person in the world he trusted more than his best friend, Asahi Azumane.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Sugawara finished his cereal as Asahi switched the TV to some late-night reruns. "Well, it's late," he yawned, stretching his arms over his head for emphasis. "<span class="qualifier"> I think </span> I'm going to head to bed."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"I'm going to stay up a bit," Asahi answered from the armchair, where he now resided. "Goodnight, though."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Sugawara walked into his bedroom and flopped onto his bed with a groan. Today was a long day, as always, and tomorrow would be too. There's never any rest for a full-time university student.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Right as he was about to fall asleep, his phone started buzzing on the side table. He grabbed it as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, and realized it was the police chief. <span class="hardreadability"> He had everyone's phone numbers as a security measure, but never called them unless it was important</span>. And he never called after hours, as Sugawara was not regular staff and he <span class="adverb">certainly </span>was not on call. His stomach started tying itself in knots as he pressed the little green accept button.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"Hello? Suga?"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"Hey, Takeda," he responded <span class="adverb">nervously</span>. "Why are you calling so late?" He looked at his alarm clock--midnight.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"You heard about the killings in Tokyo, right?"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Sugawara sat up in bed, blankets falling off his slender frame and pooling in his lap. "I mean, yeah. That's all they talk about on the news."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"They're struggling with them, hard," the chief sighed. "I'm friends with the chief of police in Tokyo, Ukai Keishin. He wanted to know if there's any way I could help."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Sugawara was silent.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"It struck me, because he's not the kind to ask for help, you know?" Takeda asked, sighing into the phone.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"What does this have to do with me?" Sugawara asked. "Couldn't this have waited until tomorrow? I have class in the morning."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Takeda sighed. "Yeah, I know you do. But it's important we talk now. I got off the phone with Keishin about a half-hour ago."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"Again, what does this have to do-"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"I told him about you," he interrupted. "You know, our gen... I mean, quick little intern."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"Thank you for not calling me a genius," Sugawara said, letting a little irritation seep into his voice.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"I told him about how you have a knack for solving cold cases," Takeda sighed. "And well... he asked if you could work there for a bit."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Sugawara was silent, mouth gaping open.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"I understand if you don't want to, but please consider it. They <span class="adverb"> really </span> need you."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"I'm no better than any other investigator," Sugawara responded, low. "What could he want with a university student? I'm only useful to you because you don't pay me."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"Please go," Takeda begged. "He offered to pay you, and the university said they would let you work online."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"You talked to the <em>university</em> before me?!" Sugawara exclaimed.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>They were both silent.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"Please," Takeda begged again. "I'll pay for your apartment, even. They need someone like you."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"Fine," Sugawara spat out. "But you're driving me." And he hung up.</p>
    <hr/>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Sugawara shoved his last shirt into the suitcase, and sighed. He had packed every pair of pants, shirt, jacket, socks, and underwear he owned into his small suitcase. He had no idea when this would be over--for all he knew, it could be months--so he decided to take everything he could. <span class="hardreadability"> He packed his schoolbag with every piece of schoolwork and textbook he could find, so it now weighed a few pounds</span>. <span class="hardreadability"> All he had left was a messenger bag he had put his personal things in; phone charger, toothbrush, books, some photos</span>. His wallet <span class="passivevoice">was shoved </span>full of all the cash he had stored away in his rainy day fund since he graduated high school.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>He dragged his bags to the door, groaning at the thought of having to drag these into Takeda's little compact car. He didn't have time to eat, either; Takeda <span class="passivevoice">was supposed </span>to be here to pick him up at eight A.M. sharp. He had about fifteen minutes left, after packing.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"What's with the luggage?"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Sugawara turned around to see Asahi at the end of the hall, still in pajamas. "Oh, well, uh," Sugawara mumbled, trying to figure out a way to explain. How do you explain that your best friend is going to investigate gruesome murders in the capital? <span class="hardreadability"> Asahi already worried about Sugawara's safety working on cold cases, he didn't want to worry his friend more</span>.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Sugawara sighed. There was no good way to put it. "Takeda asked me last night to go to Tokyo to help with those murders, and I said yes."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Asahi's eyes went wide. "What? That can't be safe!"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"I'll be fine," Sugawara assured, hiking his bag up higher on his shoulder. "I'm not going to be answering calls or anything. I'm <span class="adverb"> solely </span> an investigator."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Asahi was silent, eyeing his luggage. "I take it you won't be home soon?"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"I'm not sure."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>They stood there, silent, unsure what to say to the other. "Well," Sugawara said, breaking the stiff air. "Takeda said he'd pick me up, and he'll probably-"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>There was a quick honk outside.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>"That's him." Sugawara gave his friend an uneasy smile. "I'll see you soon. I'll send money every month for rent."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>Asahi returned the smile. <span class="hardreadability"> He picked up the heavy suitcase and followed Sugawara outside to Takeda's car, setting it in the backseat</span>. The friends hugged <span class="adverb">briefly</span>, and then Sugawara climbed into the passenger seat. They drove off, and he was on his way to Tokyo.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blood in the Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok in this chapter has mention of crime scenes, but it's nothing more graphic than something on a crime show, like forensic files or criminal minds. also, thank you so much for the comments and kudos!! i love seeing people enjoying the story!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sugawara woke up at seven A.M., sharp, after only a few hours of sleep. It didn’t take the two long to get to Tokyo-- only about a half-hour--but he had to go meet with the police department there. They insisted he get an apartment in a different neighborhood than the station, against Sugawara’s demand. He was put in a little house about fifteen minutes away by train. The chief had joked that it had once been used as a safe house, but after seeing the lifelessness of the inside, Sugawara realized it wasn’t a joke. There was a full bed, which was nice compared to the twin he was used to. A couch, full kitchen, small TV. He couldn’t really complain, there was everything he needed to live. It didn’t feel like a home in the slightest, though; it almost felt like a ghost house.</p><p>He groaned as he got out of bed, drowsy from the little sleep he got. His pajama bottoms dragged the floor as he made his way to the kitchen, hoping to make some toast with the bread that was left. He’d have to do some grocery shopping, since the only food left in the house was half of a loaf of bread, a carton of milk, and some ketchup.</p><p>His phone buzzed as he put the bread in the toaster. He unlocked his phone to find a message from the Tokyo police chief--Ukai, if he remembered correctly.</p><p>
  <em> Hey kid, just letting you know that the task force starts at nine every day. You’ll need to be here before then so I can give you info and what you’re gonna need. </em>
</p><p>Sugawara sighed in irritation. He hated this already.</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be there by eight. Please don’t text me unless it’s urgent, thank you </em>
</p><p>Sugawara took the next hour to get ready. He ate his toast, sadly plain, and set the plates in the crystal clean sink. He put on a simple black suit; he was not here to attract attention. He knew the officers wouldn’t take kindly to him--after all, he was still a university student. He was at least five years, if not more, these officers’ junior.</p><p>He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. It was his one tailored suit and seeing how he was still quite thin, he looked even younger. He probably could have passed for a high schooler. He pulled his tie a little tighter and headed for the door.</p><p>He took the subway into Kasumigaseki, and walked from the subway station to the police station. He was strolling into the bullpen ten before eight, yet it was still packed and loud. Officers were rushing around everywhere, passing papers from one to another. Few were sitting for very long, but somehow Sugawara managed to make it to the chief’s office with no issue.</p><p>He knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open and sticking his head inside. “Ukai, sir…?” he mumbled, starting to push into the room.</p><p>Ukai was sitting behind his desk, smoking. He had the dark blue uniform of a police officer on, and the cap was on the desk. He spun around to look at Sugawara and grinned.</p><p>“Finally!” he laughed, and sat his cigarette in the ashtray on the corner of the desk. "Now we can get started."</p><p>Sugawara hesitantly walked in, shutting the door behind him, and sat in the lone chair in front of the desk. The walls were barren, showing the plain baby blue color of the paint. The only exception to the lack of personalization was a framed photo on an accent table in the corner. A young Ukai was squatted in the middle and several other men flanked at his sides, arms on shoulders. A volleyball was clamped between his hands and a goofy grin on his face, like the others. Sugawara smiled sadly to himself.</p><p>Ukai was fumbling in his desk during Sugawara's investigation of the room. He tossed a thick manila folder onto the desk, overflowing with photos and letters. He slapped his hands down on it, smirking as Sugawara jumped in his seat at the sound.</p><p>"This," he began, opening the folder, "is the whole case file. Every ounce of evidence we have."</p><p>"It looks big," Sugawara commented.</p><p>Ukai gave a hearty laugh. "Yes, I guess it is, huh?" He paused in rifling through the papers to look Sugawara in the eyes. "I guess the cold cases you're used to are pretty small, right? Well, this should be much nicer, then. More evidence."</p><p>He pulled a photo out of the folder, spinning it around so Sugawara could look at it. It was the body of a young man, no more than college age, bound to bedposts with thick, white rope. There was blood covering the bedsheets from several visible cuts, accompanied with several bruises and a single gunshot wound in the forehead. Sugawara tried to hide the panic rising in his throat. He had never worked with active killers before and now here he was, investigating a brutal killer whose victims look <em>just like him</em>.</p><p>"This was the first victim," Ukai explained, breaking Sugawara from his trance. "The coroner said he had been there, dead, for a little over a day before we found him." He pulled out a second picture, what looked like a school photo. The man's hair was pushed to the side and he was smiling, close-lipped. "His name was Takahashi Kaito, and besides his age and physical appearance, he has no connection to the other victims."</p><p>Ukai pulled out more photos similar to the first one. All were young men, university age. They were bound to their beds, killed with a single bullet wound in the dead center of their forehead. Sugawara bit at his lips, fiddling with his hands in his lap. <em> Calm down</em>, he thought to himself. <em> You're used to seeing crime scene photos, these are no different. You need to stay calm. </em></p><p>Ukai was oblivious to the boy's aversion. "I mean, we know this guy's a thrill killer," he sighed, looking at the photos in turn. "But that’s the hard part, too.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sugawara mumbled, tearing his eyes away from the crime scene photos. “So, what are you focusing on now?”</p><p>“Honestly? Trying to keep from having another victim.”</p><p>Sugawara twisted his mouth to the side and looked at the school photo. He mentally stepped back, analyzing the facts before him, ignoring his emotions. <em> College-age boys. Lean. Fit. A face in the crowd. </em></p><p>“Mind if I brainstorm a bit?" he asked.</p><p>"Not at all," Ukai assured, taken aback. "I mean, that is what you're here for."</p><p>Sugawara was silent for a moment, thinking. "I assume you’ve put extra patrol on all campuses,” Sugawara began, and sat his chin on his fist. “But all the victims are over twenty, right? So... lessen patrols on freshman dorms.”</p><p>Ukai looked up. “That doesn’t mean that he won’t look for freshmen in the future.”</p><p>Sugawara snorted. “I didn’t say end patrols, just lessen them. The size is unnecessary.” He looked at the crime scenes each, in turn. “Are these their personal apartments?”</p><p>Ukai nodded.</p><p>“Makes sense,” Sugawara mumbled to himself, “you wouldn’t kill someone in a dorm, with all those people around.” He thought for a moment, considering his next words. He had never worked with active killers--how was he supposed to speak his thoughts and not come off as blunt? “Focus on the apartments,” he drawled. “You don’t need patrols in dorms during the day.”</p><p>“And how do you expect us to know where their individual apartments are?” Ukai countered with a snort. "We can't force them to tell us their addresses."</p><p>Sugawara chuckled. He set all the photos together and slid them towards Ukai, looking up with a half-smile. “That’s not my job,” he retorted, eyes dark. “I’m only here to tell you my opinion.”</p><p>Sugawara looked up at the clock. “Looks like it’s nine,” he said, sounding like he was speaking to himself. He turned back to Ukai, whose eyes were narrowed on the boy. “Isn’t it time for that taskforce you mentioned?”</p><p>Ukai cursed and ruffled through his drawers again, flustered by losing track of time. He shoved some papers to Sugawara, before pushing him towards the door. He noticed a confidentiality form, a map of the building, and something on getting a concealed carry. He wasn’t too keen on wearing a gun, but it was mandatory for the officers on this case. After all, they <em>were </em>tracking a serial killer.</p><p>The two left the office and headed to a conference room. The bullpen had calmed down since Sugawara was there almost an hour before, but it was still chaotic. Inside the conference room was a group of men sitting and laughing around a large, circular table. Ukai sat down with Sugawara by his side, but the meeting didn't start right away. Ukai joined in the conversations of his men, while Sugawara sat back and observed. He was always quieter, more reserved. He spent a lot of time people-watching in school; it helped him with his investigatory work.</p><p>He noticed that, surprisingly, most of the officers looked around his age. There were very few of them; only four other officers were present. They all appeared to be having fun, teasing one another, but Sugawara could tell something was occupying their mind--and of course, he knew exactly what it was. He knew in a few days he would be the same, with that dark look behind his eyes. The crimes haunted each one of them; it was even present in Ukai earlier, although he hadn't noticed it then. Ukai could probably see the same reaction in him earlier, when he began to panic at the sight of all that <em>blood</em>.</p><p>"Alright, alright," Ukai interrupted, clapping his hands, "let's get started." Sugawara blinked as he was ripped back to reality, and realized all the members were staring at him.</p><p>"This is our new member, all the way from Tohoku University in Miyagi," he continued, and clapped Sugawara on the back hard enough to make him jerk forward. "Sugawara Koushi, Sendai's little Sherlock Holmes." Sugawara groaned inward at the nickname. Ukai looked over at him and smiled.</p><p>"Just Suga is fine," Sugawara said, and gave a small smile. "I'm not a Sherlock Holmes, though." The other officers smiled back, seeming a little awkward.</p><p>The officer across from him stuck his hand out and gave a little smirk. "No time to waste," he chuckled. "Nice to have you on the team--we've heard a lot about you."</p><p>Sugawara snaked his hand out from his lap and shook. "Nice to meet you...?"</p><p>"That's Kuroo," Ukai answered. "He's usually in charge of field operations, which is why he's here." He turned and pointed in turn, around the table, at the other officers. "And that's Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime, and Tendou Satori." They all shook hands with Sugawara, giving him kind smiles. His nerves began to untangle.</p><p>"What was your major, Suga?" Tendou butt in. His fingers were weaved together, holding up his head.</p><p>"Biochem."</p><p>"I couldn't think of something <em> more </em> unrelated," he jested, smirking and tilting his head.</p><p>"Shut up, Tendou," Kuroo cut in, giving him a quick look. "We need all the help we can get."</p><p>"Why biochemistry? Seems pretty hard," Oikawa spoke up, leaning forward. "I would have pegged you for a lit major. Or communications."</p><p>"Oh, well," Sugawara stuttered. "I guess I just like it, that's all."</p><p>"Okay, enough chatter," Ukai chided. "We have real work to do.</p><p>"Our biggest issue is we have no way to predict who he'll go after next." Ukai laid his head in his hand. "There's no kidnapping--not that we know of, at least. No stalking. Not even a phone call. We don't even know how he gets into their apartments."</p><p>"Maybe he's another student?" Sugawara suggested. "Or faculty."</p><p>Iwaizumi leaned towards Sugawara. "You being a university student could come in handy."</p><p>Sugawara chuckled to himself. "That's my best guess." He leaned back in his chair, anxiety melting away. "Are any of them in the same classes?"</p><p>The officers all shook their heads. "The only connection is they're all from university," Kuroo sighed. "The same university, Nihon. But that's really it."</p><p>"The killer must be the common denominator, then."</p><p>Oikawa laughed. "Yeah, we know," he responded. "That fact still doesn't help us. We still don't know what the common denominator <em> is </em> ." He paused to sigh. “Or I guess, rather, <em> who </em> it is.”</p><p>Before anyone could continue, a man burst into the conference room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, sir," he said, looking at Ukai. "There's been another body found."</p><p>Kuroo groaned. "I hope this one gives us more than the last four."</p><p>The six men stood up and strode out of the room, with Ukai leading them to the entrance to the car park. "Suga, go with Kuroo and Tendou," he instructed, grabbing keys off a pegboard by the door. "Iwaizumi and I will meet you there." He turned to Oikawa and tossed him a keyring. "You keep the newscasters away. Tell them not to air <em>anything </em>until we give the okay. Not even that there's another victim." Oikawa gave a curt nod and walked off towards the cars</p><p>Ukai looked down at his phone and typed something out; Kuroo's phone beeped a moment later. "I just sent you the address," he said, already starting to open the driver's door on a patrol car. "It's right on the outskirts of campus."</p><p>Sugawara climbed into the backseat of the squad car, but didn't have time to buckle in before Kuroo was tearing out of the lot. Tendou already had his seatbelt on, and was holding onto the handle over the door. "I hate when you drive," he whined. He reached up to the roof and flicked a switch, and Sugawara heard the siren begin.</p><p>"I get us places on time," he retorted with a grin, "and don't drive like a grandpa, unlike you."</p><p>Tendou turned to look at Sugawara in the backseat, who was gripping the seat as Kuroo spun around corners. "Is this your first real-life crime scene?" he asked, eyelids low and mouth pinching upwards in a smirk. "Try not to barf on me, please."</p><p>Sugawara's eyebrows furrowed. "I won't throw up."</p><p>Tendou laughed. "We'll see." He turned to face the front again. "I barfed at my first crime scene."</p><p>"Yeah, me too," Kuroo chimed in. "These are pretty hard for first-time fieldwork, too."</p><p>They arrived in only a few minutes, screeching to a halt on a small residential street. Trees stretched overhead, branches barren in the winter, but Sugawara could imagine how the street would be shaded in the heat of summer. It would definitely be a beautiful sight, with leaves and petals on the ground. The apartment in question wasn't hard to find; first responders had already closed off the yard and a forensics van was parked in the driveway. It was small, looked almost like a cottage.</p><p>Ukai pulled up not long after, and the group walked into the house. Evidence markers were everywhere. There were a few footprints leading to the bedroom door, along with a couple of partial handprints on the wall. The group made their way to the back of the house, where the bedroom was located. Inside, there were a few officers taking photos, but otherwise it was empty of personnel. The only light on was a floor lamp in the corner, washing the room in a dim yellow light, making the white walls appear dirty. The faces in photographs along the walls appeared to have black holes instead of eyes, reminiscent of demons. The bed was in the far corner, with plain bedsheets and a simple metal frame. The body of another university student was laid out on it, hands tied to the two bedposts, like the other victims. Arms together and legs splayed, stomach up.</p><p>"Seems like he was rougher with this one," Tendou pointed out. He pulled a rubber glove on, and the playful look on his face melted away. He turned the right arm over, revealing even more bruises, some shaped like hands. "Maybe this guy fought harder?"</p><p>"No, that can't be it," Ukai argued. "This guy is smaller than the others. How could he handle a football star and not a scrawny kid, like this?"</p><p>Sugawara noticed his mouth was starting to water, and he turned away. His stomach felt like it was twisting itself into boy scout knots, and he spun away. His hand latched onto his mouth as his eyes began to water as well, and he started to exit the room. His head was spinning; this victim was even younger, at least as young as Sugawara himself, and the small frame made him think of himself.</p><p>He barely made it out of the room before he had to lean against the wall, laying his free hand against the wall. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Iwaizumi leaning over, handing him a paper bag. "I thought this might happen," he explained, "so I grabbed one on the way out."</p><p>Sugawara took the bag, but thankfully his stomach contents stayed in his stomach. "If I knew I'd get so nauseous, I would have stayed outside," he groaned, turning so his back was against the wall. "I've never seen so much blood in one place, in person."</p><p>He was telling the truth. The floor was puddled with blood, and so was the pillow. He was sure there was a puddle below the body, too. He didn't expect gunshot wounds to look so... well, <em> real</em>. He had only ever seen photos of them.</p><p>"We all have our moments," Iwaizumi said gently, leaning against the opposite wall. "The first time Oikawa went to a scene, he cried."</p><p>Sugawara stifled a laugh. "Wait, really?"</p><p>Iwaizumi smiled. "Yeah, like a baby. It wasn't even all that bad, looking back... but maybe that's the hardened police officer in me." His grin broadened at the last part, making Sugawara smile back.</p><p>"They just look so much like people I know," Sugawara divulged, staring at the crinkled bag in his hands. "Like, you know... young university students."</p><p>Iwaizumi laid a hand on Sugawara's arm again, making him look up. "It gets easier," he said. "You get used to it."</p><p>"I'm not sure if that's a good thing."</p><p>Tendou stuck his head in the hallway, stopping the conversation. "I told you that you would barf," he snickered.</p><p>"I didn't barf!" Sugawara retorted. "I just got nauseous, that's all."</p><p>Ukai and Kuroo walked out then, silencing the two. Kuroo gave Iwaizumi a look, and the latter's face hardened in response. He stood up and motioned for the others to follow him, and began to walk after Ukai and Kuroo. They all walked out to the driveway, leaving the forensics team to work alone. Ukai and Kuroo were pulling their gloves off as the group circled up, the silence heavy.</p><p>Ukai looked up and said, "Well, he left us a note."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i did a horrific amount of research on the tokyo metropolitan police, the chiyoda prefecture, miyagi prefecture, and even researched the difference between -san, -kun, and -chan, although i didn't use the latter at all ... i tried to keep from putting too much niche info in and people getting lost :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pen Pals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the long wait! just took my AP psych exam today and all my schoolwork ends this week, so hopefully i'll have more time to work on writin + editin :) also this chapter is much much longer--i didn't realize how long it was until i checked the word count, and it's 4200 words!! the first draft was 3700 words which i think is the longest any rough draft of mine has ever been ope</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun had set at least an hour earlier and the moon was making its way overhead as Sugawara opened his front door. He stayed with the officers to talk about what they found, and go over preventative theories. The note had to get sent with forensics to get analyzed, so they were unable to properly look over it. Ukai and Kuroo weren't even allowed to read the whole thing before one of the forensics team members whisked it away, as it had wet blood on it. There was also much more paperwork than Sugawara anticipated; the other officers took the brunt of it for him, but there was still a good amount left for him to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he had gotten inside and locked the door, before he even turned the lights on, he shut his eyes and slumped back against the wood, sliding down to sit on the floor. The moon was shining through the front window into the living room, making the backs of his eyelids appear a hazy white. He let out a tapered breath and fished his phone out of his pocket. He opened his eyes for a moment to make a call, closing them again as the phone screen touched his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It rang several times, worrying Sugawara that he would wake someone up. Before he could change his mind, a familiar voice rang in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Suga, hey!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara smiled to himself. "Asahi, I can't tell you how nice it is to hear your voice, right now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Long day?" Sugawara heard the armchair's familiar creak as Asahi sat down. "Me too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been there since eight in the morning," Sugawara moaned. He took off his shoes and then, cell phone pinched between his ear and shoulder, began to pick himself up. He set his keys and wallet down on the entry table and walked into the kitchen, peeling his suit jacket off. "Constant brainpower, all day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're safe there, right?" Asahi asked, his voice laced with fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, one hundred percent," Sugawara assured as he loosened his tie. "Like I said, I'm only an investigator." Which was now a lie; he had told his friend that he wouldn't respond to calls, yet he did today. The lie rolled out of his mouth so easy he almost believed it himself. That he was only consulting, like with his cold cases back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two continued to chatter. Sugawara found himself sitting on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs, with his eyes closed as Asahi talked about his day. If he thought hard enough, focused himself, he could almost pretend he was at home. Asahi was in front of him, sitting in the armchair as Sugawara sat on the counter. Their backpacks by the door, textbooks open, TV playing to no one...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara was ripped from his daydream by a knock on the front door. "Oh, hold on," Sugawara groaned, and stood up. "Someone's at the door, probably from the station."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What could they want at <em>this</em> hour? It's almost midnight..." Asahi said, trailing off, and Sugawara chuckled in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara flicked on the living room light as he padded towards the front door. Behind it was no one, and he almost closed it before he noticed an envelope stuck under the welcome mat. He stooped down and picked it up, inspecting it, but it appeared to be as normal as an envelope he'd find in his mailbox. He stuck his phone between his shoulder and ear again as he shut the door, and walked back into the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well?" Asahi asked. "Who was it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No one, just an envelope," Sugawara answered. He sat down on the couch as he began to stick his index finger under the flap, ripping it open. "I'm opening it now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The paper inside was as plain and ordinary as the envelope. It was folded three times, along the width of the paper, like any business letter. A letter, which it was--there was a clear "Dear Sugawara Koushi" at the top, in curling script. The letter itself was brief, only a few sentences, but sent shivers down his back and made his arms stiffen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Asahi," Sugawara said, measured and slow, "I'm going to have to call you back later."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Now, it was close to one. The moon was well overhead, illuminating the bullpen through the windows. The station was almost deserted-- only a few officers milling around. They were mostly doing other things, like reading or playing computer games. Sugawara was sat, cross-legged, in a chair in their conference room. He had wrapped his jacket around his shoulders, arms pressed against his sides, sleeves hanging empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he hung up with Asahi, he called Ukai and begged him to pick him up. He didn't feel safe walking alone to the subway station, much less in the dead of night. Ukai had called the other members, but the only ones who picked up were Iwaizumi and Tendou. He couldn't care less who else came; he was just thankful Ukai picked up the phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The letter was sat on a ziplock bag in the middle of the desk, the envelope stuck inside the bag. Ukai insisted they try to keep it clean to have it tested for fingerprints the next day. Sugawara was sure the only ones that would come up were his own, but he didn't press it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're<em> sure</em> that you didn't see anyone?" Tendou asked, staring at Sugawara, who wouldn't meet his eyes. "They knocked, left the note, and then vanished?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For the last time," Sugawara replied with clenched teeth, "I didn't see anyone. I almost didn't see the envelope."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What does it say again?" Iwaizumi asked, peering over at the letter. "I can't read it with that curly writing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara pulled the bag closer to him, then settled his hands back in his lap. "Dear Sugawara Koushi," he began, stomach twisting at seeing his full name at the top. "It must be hard to look at the wrecked carcasses of your peers. Are the ghosts following you yet, like they follow your dear police friends? Take my advice: go back home to where you belong, or I will have no other choice." Sugawara took a deep breath after finishing, taking a moment to regain his composure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, there's the beginning of a farewell, but no name is signed at the end."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do we even know who sent it?" Iwaizumi asked, leaning back in his chair. "For all we know, it could be some rando from back home. Right, Suga?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No one else knows I'm here," he said. "Just my parents, my roommate, and Takeda, my old police chief. Probably some of the officers I worked with too, I'm sure. Not even my professors know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can't say it's about this case, though," Tendou piped up. "Yeah, it's odd they knew your full name and all, but we have no proof it's this killer we're chasing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I’m positive it was."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone looked up to Ukai, who was facing the corkboard they were using. He was looking at the victims' photos, rubbing his hand over his mouth. "Who even knows you're on this case, Suga? The rest of the department doesn't even know yet. I've told several that you're just a criminology student interning."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Only my roommate I mentioned earlier and Takeda," he answered. "My parents don't even know. We told them I'm taking classes at one of the universities here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That still doesn't prove-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you see?" Ukai countered, spinning around. Tendou jumped back in his seat. "The only option is that this dude is watching us. How else would he know about 'the ghosts following' us? We haven't aired the fourth victim yet, and we haven't released that there's a taskforce. And how would he know where Suga lives? It's the old safehouse. No one knows that address but <em>us.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat there, stunned and silent, staring up at Ukai. His eyes were wide and hands were flat against the table, looking like some kind of predator, like a lion or tiger. At some point, Sugawara's jaw had fallen open, and his jacket had begun to slip from his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's bullshit!" Tendou cackled, throwing his arms around his middle as he leaned backward in his laugh. He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he sighed, eyelids lowered again in his usual playful manner. "I think it's just some nutcase fan of Suga's."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't have fans," Sugawara argued, crossing his arms. “It’s a threat, not some weird fanmail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No fans? With that big brain of yours?” Tendou reached across the table and poked Sugawara’s forehead, grinning. “I bet you have girlies chasing you all over, back home.” Sugawara didn’t respond; he only turned away, pouting, as he felt heat rising to his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think we're all just tired," Iwaizumi said. “We can’t come out with </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuine</span>
  </em>
  <span> ideas at one in the morning.” He sighed, shaking his head slightly. “And here I was, thinking we were here to comfort the rookie…” He turned to Sugawara, almost like he just remembered him. "Oh, and hey, if you're nervous about going back home, I totally get it, and you can stay with me tonight. I don't live far."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess it's a little far fetched," Ukai mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "But then who wrote this letter, and why..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Iwaizumi is right," Sugawara said, "we can't think critically while tired." He stood up and pulled his arms into the sleeves of his jacket. "I guess it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> more probable that it’s some weirdo, like Tendou said. It freaked me out, that’s why I called." He turned to Iwaizumi, who was still sitting. "I would like to take up your offer," he said in an almost chuckle. "I don't really want to be alone in the house I got a threat in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In that case, we'll be off." Iwaizumi stood up and stretched his arms over his head, giving a small yawn. "I'm extremely tired."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai and Tendou bid them goodbye. Once Sugawara had shut the door, he could hear them continue talking inside. Iwaizumi walked them out to his car, parked alone in the officers' lot. The lot was deserted--the only sound was of keys, as Iwaizumi twirled them around his finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drive to Iwaizumi's apartment--which really was "not far"--was short and quiet. Sugawara saw only one other car on the trip. Iwaizumi lived in a tall apartment complex, on the second to top floor, only a few blocks away. The lobby and elevator were equally devoid of people; they only saw a few people rushing to their apartments, hands stuck in pockets and heads low.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is no one out?" Sugawara asked once they were on their way up in the elevator. "This is a big city, shouldn't there be tons of foot traffic?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"People are scared," Iwaizumi said, blunt, and gave a small shrug. "They don't want to be the next victim."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi’s apartment was at the end of the hall, number 719. It was small on the inside, but homey--he had photos on the walls, and a couch that looked older than both of them. That was where Sugawara slept, with a blanket from Iwaizumi's bed and a few throw pillows. Before him was a picture window that overlooked the city, with spotlights and streetlights that replaced the starlight. As Sugawara started to drift off to sleep, he thought about how beautiful the city was, how contrasting the gruesome murders were. A beautiful hub of excitement, being feasted on by the fear of one person. Maybe it was the worry sitting in his bones that made him feel so at home, or maybe it was the sleep...</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara sat up with a start, sweat beading on his forehead. He tried to swallow, but his mouth was so parched that it felt like nothing happened. He had a nightmare, he knew that, although he couldn’t remember what it was about. He lifted his hand slowly from under the blanket, watching his fingers twitch and hand lightly shake. The sun was peeking over the horizon, lighting up the glass of the windows in the nearby skyscrapers. He was positive that the curtains were closed when he went to bed, but now they peaked open the smallest amount... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi walked in from the opposite end, the kitchen, with a glass of water and a plate of almost burnt toast. He was still dressed in his pajamas, a worn-out Godzilla t-shirt and fluffy pants with cartoon dogs. He set the food down on the coffee table next to Sugawara, giving a simple "you need to eat" and before leaving. Sugawara tossed the blanket aside and picked up the glass of water in both hands, drinking it down in a few seconds. Iwaizumi returned soon after he left, with his own plate of toast (this time completely burnt) and a mug of coffee. He sunk into an armchair at the end of the coffee table, munching on toast slathered with peanut butter as he grabbed the TV remote.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have a nightmare?" he asked, eyes stuck to the TV as he flipped through channels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think so," Sugawara replied, setting down the now empty glass. He moved to sit cross-legged against the arm of the couch and balanced the plate of toast on his knee. "But I don't remember what it was about."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's probably for the best." Iwaizumi glanced over at Sugawara for a moment, then took a bite out of a piece of toast. "First crime scene and a threat on your life in one day can make for some nasty nightmares."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara munched his toast silently for a moment. "Wait," he said around his toast. "Shouldn't we be heading to the station?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's earlier than you think," Iwaizumi answered without looking over. "It's almost seven, now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," was all Sugawara said, and paused for a few moments. "Man, I don't have any clean clothes," he thought out loud. "Crap, my jacket is still at home, too!" He ran a hand down his face with a groan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi laughed, startling Sugawara. "Who cares about your <em>suit jacket?"</em> he laughed, finally putting his full attention on Sugawara. "I can promise you that those idiots don't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara huffed, looking down at his hands, that were lying in his lap. "I don't want them to think I'm some stupid university student who doesn't know what he's doing, you know?" He nervously rubbed at the back of his neck, a shaky smile spreading as he looked back up. "I know that's kind of stupid, but..." He trailed off, eyes wandering around the apartment's walls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't want to be looked at like a burden,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara looked back at Iwaizumi, hand slipping off his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, and his eyes were more serious than he had ever seen them. "You realize that the rest of us aren't much older than you, right?" When Sugawara didn't respond, Iwaizumi sighed and continued. "No one thinks you're some stupid university kid. We're all some of the youngest in our units, and Ukai <em>still</em> picked us. He may seem a little odd sometimes, but he never does anything on a whim." Iwaizumi paused to take a sip of his coffee, for the first time that morning. "Trust him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued to eat in silence. Eventually, Iwaizumi got tired of the TV and took the dishes to the kitchen, then went to get dressed. Sugawara stood and waited for him by the door, pressing down on his dress shirt to try and smooth out the wrinkles. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to flatten out his fly hairs and the cowlick on the top of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the midst of Sugawara's frantic attempt to tidy himself, Iwaizumi emerged from the room, dressed in a plain black suit and matching tie. Sugawara dropped his hands to his sides, hoping Iwaizumi hadn't seen him lick his hand before running it through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here," Iwaizumi said, and held out a black suit jacket. "If you're worried about it that much, borrow one of mine. It's not navy to match your pants, but it's the smallest jacket I have."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara looked down at his wrinkled slacks and shirt, then took the jacket and mumbled a "thank you" as he slipped it on. The sleeves were baggy and the chest bulged out a bit, but since they were about the same height, it didn't swallow him whole. Iwaizumi grabbed his keys and coffee off the kitchen counter and Sugawara sat down, beginning to pull his shoes on. Before Iwaizumi was even able to turn around, the lock jingled and the front door popped open. A face appeared in the door frame, eyes squinted shut and mouth wide in a grin. Thin fingers were stuck up in a little peace sign as the intruder chirped a small "Yoo-hoo!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't even announce yourself?" Iwaizumi groaned, not looking up. Oikawa's smile dropped into a pout and he stepped inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so mean! You never say hello back!" His eyes finally noticed Sugawara sitting on the ground, and he smiled again. "Oh, the newbie! Whatcha doing here with my Iwa-chan so early?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop calling me that!" Iwaizumi snapped, giving Oikawa a dirty look to which the latter simply laughed. "And for the last time, I'm not yours!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, uh, he let me stay the night," Sugawara responded, stealing Oikawa's attention back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He was nervous about going home," Iwaizumi added as he walked around Oikawa to his shoes. "With that threat thing, and all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, that." Oikawa stuck his hands in his pockets, leaning back against the wall to look down at Iwaizumi. "Almost forgot about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi pulled his shoes on and stood up, looking at Oikawa with cold eyes as he took another sip of coffee. "If you're done chit-chatting, we should be on our way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara followed Oikawa into the hall, waiting as Iwaizumi locked his apartment door. Oikawa chatted with Sugawara as they followed Iwaizumi out to his car, parked in the adjacent car garage. Sugawara stuffed himself in the backseat and Oikawa took the passenger. He leaned over the armrest to fiddle with the radio as Iwaizumi drove into the early morning traffic. After a few minutes, Iwaizumi grumbled something to the other and swatted at his hand, switching the radio off, and causing Oikawa to sigh, loud and dramatic. The latter added something about Iwaizumi always being “so mean!” to him, but Iwaizumi just ignored it. It was a longer drive than the night before, but the station was still only a few blocks away; they arrived in a little over fifteen minutes, and parked among the other officers' cars in the private lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bullpen was a frenzy, as it was the morning before. The three made their way to the conference room, Sugawara staying behind the other two to avoid the brunt of the crowd. The other men were already there--Kuroo was sipping coffee as Tendou chattered on about God knows what, and Ukai was pinning photos up to the corkboard. A photo of the note left at Sugawara's house was pinned in another corner, opposite the crime scenes, with a big question mark drawn on it. The three sat down, and the creak of the chairs grabbed Ukai's attention away from the board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're here, great." He turned back around, continuing to pin photos up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo set his coffee down with a sigh. "Since <em>he</em> won't bring it up," he said, "I guess I will. Forensics said they’re keeping the note from the murder with other evidence, there at the lab, but they would send us a photo of it around noon. They're also going to test Suga's note today for prints."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They read through it, said it's something about being better than the police," Tendou said. "You know, the basic <em>'you will never catch me'</em> bull." He added a goofy voice and wiggled his fingers for effect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They made it sound... run of the mill, I guess," Kuroo added, sipping his coffee. "The guy is pretty confident, and he's pretty smart, that much is obvious. Makes me wonder if he didn't write that note to Suga, or if forensics downplaying the theatrics of the first one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do we know about the blood?" Sugawara asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Victim's, they said. No lead there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During this time, Oikawa was on his phone, staying out of the conversation. Tendou began to say something else--probably an insult--when Oikawa's phone dinged, which caused him to groan and look over to Ukai's back. "You're not going to like this," he called, attracting Ukai's eyes over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the serious look on his officer's face, Ukai sighed and took a seat at the table. "Is this about the surveillance I asked you about?" he asked, to which Oikawa nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Surveillance?" Sugawara asked, peeking his head around Iwaizumi's shoulder to look at Oikawa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa tossed his head back, nearly knocking into Iwaizumi's nose, to peek at the tuft of silver hair. "Ukai asked me to talk to some of my friends to watch your house overnight." He turned back around and opened up the messages app on his phone. "Obviously, we hoped it would be all for nothing, but... well..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai sighed. "Stop with the drama and spit it out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He flipped his phone around to show Ukai a picture. "Somehow, the dude got through and left a package on the porch. They said it seems normal enough, but there was another note taped to it." Ukai took the phone from him, zooming into the photo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara looked around. "And no one is going to ask what it said?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa tossed his head back again, earning a low growl from Iwaizumi as he almost hit him again. "Oh, just your basic threat stuff. Run of the mill, like Kuroo said earlier."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you serious?" Sugawara replied, dumbfounded. "Tell me exactly what it said! Am I in danger or not?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I want to know too," Ukai said, handing Oikawa his phone back. "I need to know whether to get one of your... <em>buddies</em> on this." Ukai looked away and added in a grumble, “As much as I don’t like them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa gave a dramatic sigh, to which Iwaizumi gave him a punch in the shoulder for, and Kuroo and Tendou snickered. He swiped through his camera roll until he found a picture of the note and handed the phone to Sugawara. "You might as well read this one out loud, too," he said as Sugawara took the phone. "I mean, it was intended for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara cleared his throat. He looked down at the phone and zoomed in, far enough he could read the similar scrawling script.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dearest Suga Koushi." Sugawara paused to take a breath, disgusted at the use of his nickname. "I hope this finds you in good health. I see you have not heeded my advice--instead, you went crawling back into the hands of those dogs. Sad for you. I do not give second chances. Ask Takahashi Kaito and his three little friends, and they will agree." Sugawara gave a shaky breath and set the phone on the table, hands trembling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I assume there's another unfinished farewell?" Tendou asked, playful look dropped from his face entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara shook his head. "It's signed 'Kage'."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo narrowed his eyes. "He named himself 'Shadow'? Really?" He scoffed. "That's lame."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oikawa reached over and grabbed his phone, then turned his face back to Ukai. "Well?" he asked, slipping his phone into his inner jacket pocket. "What's your decision?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai sighed, and set his head in his hand. "Well, the kid can't stay at Iwaizumi's forever, and I don't think he's going to be completely safe alone. He knows about all three victims, it’s definitely our guy." A hand ran down his face as he sighed, ending up under his chin. He turned and looked at Oikawa for a moment, chewing on his lip as he looked deep in thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after enough time to make Oikawa start squirming in his seat, he gave his verdict.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You still know that Sawamura guy?" he asked, leaning back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sawamura Daichi? Yeah, but I mean..." he trailed off, stuttering as he waved his hand in the air. "That guy is basically a rookie. I mean, he... he's a <em>nobody</em>. I know tons of vets and ex-special ops, don't you want-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Call him." Ukai stood up and picked up his stack of photos, turning back to the corkboard. "Tell him to meet us for lunch today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroo leaned forward, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Uh, sir, if I may-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You may not," Ukai retorted, continuing to pin up photos. Kuroo fell back in his seat, tossing his arms in the air as he gave an exasperated look to Tendou, who gave an equally confused shake of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're dealing with a good, experienced killer here," Oikawa said, "and you want to call in a goddamned security guard?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ukai spun around, lips pursed and hands fisted on his hips. He looked at every member in turn, sending a shiver down Sugawara's spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you trust me?" he asked. Everyone nodded, mumbling small affirmations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then trust me now." He turned back around, looking at the last photo in his hand. "I know what I'm doing. I have my reasons. And we're having Italian for lunch."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! daichi will debut in the beginning of the next chapter! i'm quite excited!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Body for Hire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am SO SORRY for waiting this long to update!! i wanted to upload this chapter Sunday night, but i was having laptop issues, so i was trying to remake the final edit on my phone (since my laptop lost my final edit) but then my phone lost my final edit as well!! i was so irritated about it--almost threw my phone into oncoming traffic.<br/>anyway, school has officially ended for me, so hopefully i will be able to write + edit more frequently! i wrote a possible fluffy ending the other day, but i'm still trying to choose between a fluffy ending and an angsty ending... guess we'll see, huh? :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sugawara looked up from his spot in Ukai's passenger seat, staring at the glowing sign of the shop. The entryway was decorated with square planters, but winter had caused the plants to curl up and wither. Ukai parked out front, next to his coworkers' cars, who were standing on the sidewalk waiting. The two got out of the truck, greeting their friends with smiles.</p><p>"Well?" Ukai asked, glancing around. "Where's Sawamura?"</p><p>"He'll be here in a few minutes," Oikawa responded, removing his arm from where it was wrapped around Iwaizumi's. "I sent him the address before we left."</p><p>Ukai grinned, looking almost evil. "Good." He spun on his heels and headed towards the door of the shop. He motioning for the officers to follow him, who all stumbled forward to catch up to his fast pace. He walked up the hostess by the door, who greeted them with a sweet smile that sent wrinkles to the corners of her eyes.</p><p>As she stooped to get their menus, she asked them about their seating preferences. Kuroo stuck his head past Sugawara’s shoulder, grinning as he asked for a booth. She led them to a small table in the back corner, a circular table that was raised off the ground. She set the menus down on the edge of the table and gave another smile before she walked off.</p><p>“It’s only fair the newbie has to sit in the middle,” Tendou said, bowing as he gestured at Sugawara to climb in the booth first.</p><p>Sugawara crossed his arms with a frown. “That’s the worst seat.” He felt a slight push on his shoulder and looked back to see Kuroo grinning down at him.</p><p>“Which is why the newbie gets it,” he said with a snicker. Defeated, Sugawara climbed into the booth, settling in the middle with a grumble. The rest of the group piled in after him.</p><p>They looked over the drink menu, mumbling about whether their guest would arrive in time to order them. Should they order a drink for him, or would that be rude? What would he even want?</p><p>They didn’t get far in their discussion when a man jogged up to their table, laughing a bit as he reached the table. “I didn’t see you in the back at first, thought I may have missed you,” he said with a chuckle. He stuck his hand out to Ukai, who was sitting on the edge of the bench, giving a curt smile. “Sawamura Daichi. Pleased to meet you, mister…?”</p><p>“Call me Ukai,” he responded, and shook the man’s hand. Ukai looked over at Tendou, sitting at the opposite end, and waved his hand at him. “Scoot over, so Sawamura can sit down.”</p><p>Before their guest sat down, a waitress came up and apologized for the wait. She took their drink orders, scribbling them down on a notepad and sticking her pen behind her ear when she was done. She walked away with a bit of a hop, which made Sugawara smile to himself.</p><p>Sugawara watched as the man shed his coat, sitting down tentatively on the cushions. His dark hair was disheveled, but it was so short that it didn’t seem like it could have been tamed if he tried. He wore a casual black t-shirt and slacks, which made him look out of place among the officers, who all had a suit on. Although, Oikawa was the only one still wearing the jacket and Kuroo had even taken off his tie.</p><p>Ukai cleared his voice, bringing Sugawara out of his thoughts. He looked over to see Ukai giving the officers an irritated look. He shifted his eyes between them and their newest addition. The latter, of which, was nervously rubbing his neck as he looked over the menu.</p><p>Iwaizumi, sitting right next to Ukai, was the first to get the hint. “Where are my manners,” he sighed. “Sawamura, was it?” He stuck his hand out across the table. “It’s nice to finally meet you. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”</p><p>“Daichi is fine,” he said with a laugh and shook Iwaizumi’s hand. His smile was awkward and eyes crinkled at the sides.</p><p>Kuroo leaned over to look around Tendou, and gave a quick two-finger wave. “Kuroo Tetsurou.” Daichi gave a small wave back, flashing a quick smile.</p><p>Sugawara, last to introduce himself, reached his hand across, a soft smile touching his lips. “I’m Suga,” he said, and Daichi shook his hand lightly. Sugawara snaked his hands to his lap after letting go, looking down at his open menu on the table.</p><p>A few moments later, their waitress brought back their drinks. Most of the men, including Sugawara, ordered a simple cola, except for Tendou and Daichi, who ordered water. Ukai asked for a few more minutes before ordering, and Sugawara rolled his eyes to himself. The others had been too busy chatting to decide what to eat, unlike himself. Sugawara sipped his drink, continuing to stay out of the conversation and looking at the pictures in the menu instead.</p><p>Kuroo elbowed him in the side hard enough to push him into Oikawa's shoulder, almost falling in his lap. The officer jumped, hand nearly knocking into his drink and pushing it over. Sugawara apologized over and over to the man, then looked up to glare at Kuroo. Once Sugawara was sat back up, the troublemaker leaned over to Sugawara’s ear and whispered, “pay attention”.</p><p>Sugawara huffed to himself and closed his menu. The rest were talking with Daichi about various small talk topics. One moment the conversation was about the crisp winter, the next it was what food they were going to order. The conversation flew back and forth like a flock of birds; Sugawara's eyes were flying from person to person.</p><p>“Sugawara here,” Kuroo said, jabbing the other in the side again, “is a university student. Aren’t you, Suga?”</p><p>Sugawara coughed into his fist, recovering from Kuroo’s second assault. “Uh, yeah, I am,” he mumbled, settling his hands into his lap again.</p><p>“Oh, cool!” Daichi said, his enthusiasm taking Sugawara by surprise. “Where do you go?”</p><p>“Toh-” He was stopped by Oikawa whacking him in the stomach, causing him to lean forward in a cough.</p><p>“He goes to TMU,” Oikawa answered with a smile, taking Daichi’s attention away from Sugawara, who was doubled over and coughing. Daichi looked concerned about Sugawara, and kept stealing glances over at him. “He’s a biochem major. Anyway!” Oikawa looked over and slid Sugawara’s drink closer to him, and the latter took a hasty sip.</p><p>“Security guard, huh?” Tendou asked, leaning into Daichi’s vision and taking his eyes off of Sugawara. “Where at?”</p><p>“Eh, not exactly a security guard,” he responded with a bit of a chuckle, seeming to forget about Sugawara. “I bet Oikawa told you that though, didn’t he?”</p><p>Oikawa gave an awkward laugh and scratched at his neck, and Iwaizumi shot him a nasty look. Before he could inevitably hurt Oikawa for lying, the waitress appeared to take their orders and menus.</p><p>Sugawara handed his menu to Ukai, who passed it on to the waitress. No excuse to not talk now, Sugawara thought to himself. Nothing to distract myself with anymore.</p><p>After the waitress left, Daichi took another drink of water before clarifying. “I used to work as a security guard, and that’s how Oikawa met me. Now, I do freelance bodyguard and security work. I work a lot of events, stuff like premiers for celebrities. Not the A-listers, though. I’ve done a couple of jobs for criminal defendants, too, but not my main clientele.”</p><p>“Sounds pretty intense,” Sugawara mumbled, not intending to be heard--but he was. Daichi looked over at him and scrunched his eyebrows, tilting his head to the side. Now suddenly under Daichi’s intense, albeit kind, gaze, Sugawara cleared his throat and dropped his eyes to the table. “I mean, you must get paid a lot by them, right?" he continued, swirling his straw in his drink. "You have a Rolex on. So it must be intense work, if it’s just freelance, here and there, to get paid that much.” Sugawara slammed his lips shut around his straw, keeping himself from blubbering on.</p><p>Daichi looked down at his wrist, giving a small chuckle. “I guess I do have a Rolex on.” He wriggled his wrist, and the watch jingled as the metal latches clinked together. “You’re pretty observational.”</p><p>Kuroo slung an arm around Sugawara’s shoulders, making him jump as he prepared for another hit. “Our little Sherlock Holmes, he is,” Kuroo said with a wide grin. Sugawara rolled his eyes back, mouth deepening into a frown at the nickname.</p><p>“I’m no Sherlock Holmes,” he grumbled, but let Kuroo tug him into his side as he took another drink of his soda. The waitress came back then with their food--and with perfect timing--and the officers began to dig in.</p><hr/><p>“So, what do you think of him?”</p><p>Kuroo leaned across the table, head in his hand, peering at Sugawara through his bangs. Daichi didn’t accompany the officers back to the station, and instead parted ways with them out on the sidewalk. Almost immediately after they arrived, Ukai took Oikawa into his office, for unknown reasons. The other four had been waiting in the conference room for almost a half-hour now.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Sugawara looked up from the game he was playing on his phone. He noticed Tendou asleep in a chair, mouth wide open, drool on his lips threatening to spill onto his cheeks.</p><p>“Daichi.”</p><p>Sugawara rolled his eyes. “I know <em> who </em> you mean,” Sugawara replied as he pocketed his phone. “What’s there to say? He seems fine.”</p><p>Now it was time for Kuroo to roll his eyes. “You know that if he gets hired, you two will spend a <em> lot </em>of time together, right?”</p><p>“Thank you, Captain Obvious. I had no idea.”</p><p>“All I'm saying is you better like the guy.” Kuroo leaned back and crossed his arms. "You want to spend every waking hour with some dude you hate?"</p><p>“I don’t get why <em> I’m </em> the only one who has to get a stupid bodyguard,” Sugawara huffed. “If you guys got a threat, you wouldn’t be looking at bodyguards like a catalog. I can handle myself just fine.”</p><p>“Right, and you only spent the night at Iwa’s to have a sleepover, then?” Kuroo jabbed, the corner of his mouth stretching into a mocking smirk.</p><p>Sugawara didn’t respond, only gave a pout, so Kuroo continued. “We all have guns,” Kuroo said, and patted his left hip for emphasis. “We've had extensive training in combat, too. I’m pretty sure Iwa knows taekwondo, even.”</p><p>“I do,” Iwaizumi piped up. He was on the other end of the table, playing solitaire. “I used to teach a class a few years ago.”</p><p>“<em> You </em> , on the other hand,” Kuroo continued, “are a skinny little <em> twig </em> of a teenager. I doubt you could even handle the recoil on one of our guns.”</p><p>“That’s not true! Besides, I’m twenty, not a teenager,” Sugawara argued, but he knew everything Kuroo said <em> was </em> true. He had let his strength go once he got into university. He was in a much better shape in high school, when he still was in the volleyball club. Now that he was overworked in university, he barely remembered to eat a balanced meal once a week. His old jersey hung loose off him, when before it hugged his shoulders and chest (yes, he had tried it on many times after high school).</p><p>“I hope Sawamura gets hired,” Iwaizumi said, still engrossed in his game. “I don’t like Tooru’s other connections.”</p><p>“How does he know so many of those people?” Sugawara asked, turning his chair to look over at the other. Iwaizumi stilled, hand halfway to placing down another card.</p><p>“He does media… stuff,” Iwaizumi said simply, laying down the cards in his hand. “He used to work for a private law firm, which was where he met all those ex-vets. He knows some ex-cons, too. He did internal affairs stuff there, but he doesn’t like to talk about it.”</p><p>“Was he a lawyer or something?”</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head, providing no more information. He picked his hand back up, and set an eight of spades down on a cascading line of cards.</p><p>“No one really knows how Oikawa knows those guys,” Kuroo said. “Our current theory is that he used to hire those guys as protection for clients. But if we're being honest, we don't know. Not even Iwaizumi.”</p><p>The man prickled at the mention of his name. "Don't bring <em> me </em> into it," he mumbled. “We all have our secrets. Some are better kept to ourselves.”</p><p>The door crashed open then, banging back against the doorstop. The sounds of the bullpen washed in, filling the otherwise silent room with sounds of chaos. Ukai and Oikawa walked in, a light smile on the chief's face. The door was shut as quickly as it had opened, and the two took their seats. Tendou had woken up at the sudden sounds, and was now watching the police chief across from him.</p><p>“Well,” Ukai started, rubbing his hands together, “it’s settled! Daichi will start tonight!”</p><p>“Tonight?” Sugawara asked, jolting forward. “Isn’t that a little… soon?”</p><p>“You want to spend the night alone?” Tendou gibed. Sugawara ignored him, and he mumbled, “That’s what I thought.”</p><p>“He’ll only be outside,” Ukai reassured. “He’ll be parked in the driveway, overnight. He never has to come inside.”</p><p>“I’ll give you his phone number later,” Oikawa said, but he didn’t look at Sugawara and kept his eyes glued to his fingers instead.</p><p>Sugawara crossed his arms.<em> I don’t have a choice, do I? </em> he bitterly thought to himself. The idea of a stranger sitting outside his house all night unnerved him. What was this untrained hire going to do if a murderer came by? How would he be able to tell an average Joe from a killer?</p><hr/><p>Sugawara held his phone close to his ear, gripping his keys in his hand as he walked down the street. Asahi talked away on the phone, oblivious to his friend’s worry. If he were there, however, it wouldn’t have been hard to sense; fear radiated off every inch of Sugawara’s skin like sap. He was to meet Daichi at the house, so he had to walk from the subway.</p><p>At night.</p><p>Alone.</p><p>It was only a few minutes walk, but with the emptiness of the streets, he felt he had been walking for an eternity. The last corner he turned nearly ripped the sigh of relief out of his mouth as his eyes finally fell on his house. A car, who he assumed was Daichi, was parked in the driveway--an unmarked black sedan with tinted windows. The exact kind of car Sugawara did <em> not </em>want to see parked outside of his house right now, whether it had a bodyguard in it or not.</p><p>“Hey, Asahi,” Sugawara interrupted, making his friend stutter to a halt. “I’m gonna call you back in later, I just got home.”</p><p>Asahi chirped a happy “okay!” and Sugawara hung up. He walked up the driveway, wary of the driver, trying to see inside the window. When he could finally make out Daichi’s outline through the tint, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He tapped on the window and it rolled down, revealing Daichi smiling up at Sugawara.</p><p>“Ah, you’re home!” he said, leaning on the door and sticking his face out the window. “I was wondering how long you’d take. It’s already dark.”</p><p>Sugawara looked at the inky black sky and laughed. “Yeah,” he breathed, and looked back down at Daichi. “It was a bit nerve-wracking to walk home alone.”</p><p>“Maybe next time I’ll pick you up? Drive you home?”</p><p>Sugawara waved his hand at him dismissively. “You don’t need to, I’m only being paranoid.”</p><p>“Oh, uh… okay, then.”</p><p>The air turned awkward and silent. Sugawara chewed on his lip, drinking in the look of Daichi’s car as a way to not make eye contact. The car had black leather seats, but the cupholders were as filled with crumbs as anyone else’s car would be. It looked like he had a photo taped to the rearview mirror--</p><p>“Well, it’s getting chilly,” Daichi said, nervously scratching at the back of his ear. “You should probably be getting inside. There’s no point in standing out here, you’ll only get a cold.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Sugawara mumbled, and he stepped back from the car. “Bye then, I guess.” Sugawara gave Daichi a small wave and turned towards the house. Once inside, he flopped down on the ground and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes as he felt the tips of his ears start to burn.<em> Why are you always so awkward? </em> he berated himself. <em> Can’t you have one normal conversation for once? </em></p><p>Sugawara groaned and sat back up, untying his shoes and taking off his winter coat. He headed straight for his bedroom, shedding his suit and grabbing a t-shirt and sweatpants out of his suitcase. He made a mental note to himself to unpack tomorrow, and go to the grocery. It was a Friday night and he had weekends off, so it would be the perfect time.</p><p>After changing, he walked back to the kitchen and began to look for something to eat. The search didn’t last long, as he still hadn’t bought any food; the cupboards were still barren. He sighed with defeat and took out his phone, dialing the number for a local pizza place. He ordered an extra-large pizza and an entire two-liter, so he would at least have something to eat in the morning besides plain toast.</p><p>After he hung up, he looked out the window at Daichi’s car, still parked in the driveway. He nibbled on his lips, thinking about having to wake up to a black sedan in his driveway. He quickly tossed his phone onto the counter and made his way back to the front door, shoving his feet in his tennis shoes. The backs crumpled and broke under his heel, but he barely noticed it. Sugawara tossed open the front door and jogged across the lawn, clad in only a t-shirt and stained sweatpants. He hugged his hands against his upper arms, the crisp wind nipping at his bare skin.</p><p>Daichi rolled down the window before Sugawara even got close enough to the car to speak, a look of concern spreading across his face. He opened his mouth to ask Sugawara what was wrong, but Sugawara spoke first.</p><p>“I just ordered some pizza,” he said, leaning down so he was level with Daichi. “Would you like to come in and have some?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i did an INSANE amount of research for the lunch scene in the beginning, probably more than i ever have before (including when i wrote a drug lord au lol). i researched dining habits, tokyo universities, read an actual menu, i even researched rolex watches (if anyone's curious, he's wearing an oyster perpetual 34 with a black face, and it's $5100)<br/>anyway, i hope you like this chapter!! i know there's not much plot development in this one, it's mostly introducing daichi, but there will be much more coming! and kudos and comments are always appreciated, more than you know!! i'll always respond to your comments :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the first series i've written in a while, so i'll probably be updating irregularly, if you're interested in the story at all :) i hope you like it, i'm genuinely in love with the plot myself</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>